


Lost And Found - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Amnesiac Sam Winchester, Angel Healing, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Castiel & Sam Winchester Bonding, Castiel Saves Sam Winchester, Castiel Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Creature Fic, Cursed Sam Winchester, Curses, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Demons, Fear of Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide, Monster of the Week, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Potions, Protective Rowena MacLeod, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester Friendship, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam almost dies, Soul Touching, Trauma, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Drama, angel grace, deathbed confessions, reverse sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: When Sam starts acting strange, Dean’s faith in his brother comes undone, and after a bad fight causes Sam to leave the bunker for good, it seems impossible that they’ll ever be able to reconcile. But Castiel suspects there’s something more going on. He finds Sam, only to discover his worst fear: Sam is not himself, and it might be too late to save him. Castiel enlists Rowena to help solve the mystery of Sam’s condition, cure him, and reunite the Winchesters.





	Lost And Found - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for [sarasaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/)'s story ["Lost And Found"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256886).

As promised in the last post, here's my art for the second story I nabbed as a pinch hitter for the SPN Trope Celebration. "Lost And Found" has, just like "Dancing With The Devil", a pairing that I haven't had before - Sam and Cas. My wonderful author sarasaurussex has written an equally wonderful story that shows a bond that usually gets lost in the "profound bond" between Dean and Cas. But, that's all I'm gonna say about the story - you'll have to read it to find out more! ;)

And now - on with the show!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a6/93/8eyWQJdC_o.jpg)

** Chapter Headers: **

[](http://imgbox.com/XP7ICdU2) [](http://imgbox.com/QI30U8Kl) [](http://imgbox.com/uCI50cfo) [](http://imgbox.com/AnsLM5wh) [](http://imgbox.com/WalH0gTE) [](http://imgbox.com/q5HdSb4f) [](http://imgbox.com/KLKhmpts)

** End Pic: **

[](http://imgbox.com/H5vcz6Uy)

** Banner: **

[ ](http://imgbox.com/iLtZrbUo)

** Notes: **

_ **Images:** _

[fractured_simplicity](http://fractured-simplicity.net/daydreaming/gallery/), Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title/Headers/End Pic:_ [Blacksword](https://www.dafont.com/de/blacksword.font)

_Credits:_ [Knud](https://www.dafont.com/knud.font)

_Names:_ [Jane Austen](https://www.dafont.com/jane-austen.font)

** That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author lots of love!! **


End file.
